


Daruk's Protection

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Champion Daruk's Song, Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, The Champions' Ballad, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Not a brother.





	Daruk's Protection

Link remembers thinking that there was a warmth about Daruk that had nothing to do with the heat of Death Mountain. His spirit still has it, and Link finds sitting with Vah Rudania deeply comforting.

"Do you remember when we first met, little guy?" Daruk asks.

Link sighs. "Yeah, about that..." she says.

Daruk tilts his head inquiringly.

"I'm not a guy, Daruk," she says, and holds her breath.

"A woman then?" Daruk asks, and Link nods, exhaling.

"That makes you a sister, not a brother, I suppose," Daruk muses.

The warmth of his spirit engulfs her, and Link smiles.


End file.
